Two Worlds
by Melody Rosebane
Summary: After returning to her world, Chichiro starts to get 'homesick' for the world she left.
1. Chapter 1: Back and Alone

Note: I will try to make sure that these chapters come out at least every

couple weeks. I can't make any promises, but I'll try. I now have 3 stories

in the making, so if not this one, there should be something new to read

from one of those other stories.

Part 1: Back and Alone 

thoughts

Nothing will ever be the same.

This is what Chichiro thought as sat on the porch swing of her new house.

She was watching the stars, thinking about her recent trip a few days ago.

After going through all the trouble to get out of the spirit world, she only

had one wish: to find a way back. She still didn't understand how she

spent all that time (over a month) and returned to the human world only

about 1or 2 hours 'lost' as her parents claimed. She had two choices, and

she knew how to get back to the entrance, but…

If I go back, I probably won't be able to come back home, especially

after she tried to trap me there. But I kind of miss her, and all my friends,

especially Kohoku. I can't think about him, I won't cry…

But traitor tears were already rolling down her cheeks.

"Honey?"

Chichiro tuned to find her mother behind her.

" What's wrong?" her mother asked, seeing the tears. "Are you okay?"

" Yeah," Chichiro sniffed, "I just miss home." That's exactly what it is.

Imagine, feeling more at home in a hotel of spirits than with my parents.

But it wasn't so bad, once I got used to it.

" Well, this will be your home now. It's not that bad. You're just not used

to it yet."

Chichiro had to smile at that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I think I'll going

to go to bed early tonight. Good-night, Mom."

"Good-night," her mother called. "Sweet dreams."

Chichiro heavily climbed the stairs to her room and got in bed without

even bothering to change out of her clothes.

"Kohoku, where are you now?" is what she whispered before giving in to

the darkness of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The Dream

Note: the _italics represent dreams_ form this point on. Just stating so

there's no confusion.

thoughts

Part 2: The Dream 

This is weird. I've never been here before.

Chichiro was walking in the woods that started on the left side of her

house. It was sunny outside, but it might as well have been twilight, since

the sun barley made it to the tree roots that were sticking up everywhere.

She had been following a trail, when she noticed a there seemed to be a

path in the trees. The grass wasn't worn, so no one had been through that

way in some time. The path wasn't marked, but her curiosity got the better

of her. Praying that she could find her way back, she started on it, only to

be amazed that there were still spots like this; untouched by human hands.

_ I must be the first person back here in like, years. But where does it _

_lead? _

_Finally the trail came to a river. There was an old bridge but it seemed _

_like it would break under the smallest weight. _

_ Why's a bridge here? The only thing across looks like… an old pavilion._

_It's probably rotted too. BUT it is something to do. _

_She started across the bridge, holding her breath as she went. _

_ Oh yeah, I don't have to do that anymore; habit I guess. _

_But she still did it anyway. Walking carefully in case one of the planks _

_gave way, Chichiro made it to the other side and went in the little _

_structure. _

_ What IS this? It looks almost like an old temple. And those little carvings _

_in the stone. There's a river, and some people, and hey! That almost looks _

_like a… _

" Chichiro?" a voice asked from behind her.

_Recognizing the familiar voice she could never forget, " Kohoku?"_

_But as she spun around, _she was woken up by the alarm clock on her

nightstand.

"What? Where?" she looked around franticly. She was in her room, her

bed, and it was morning.

"Dang it! Why do I have to wake up so early each day? WHY?" She

screamed into her pillow. "One more minute and I could have seen him!

Even though it was just a dream."

But what if it wasn't? What if it was for real? I have to find out. Um…

lets see? It was sunny, I followed a unused path, bridge, carvings,

and…KOHOKU! I have to hurry. IF this is a prediction and I'm late, I

swear I don't know what I'll do.

Chichiro rushed downstairs and tried to act calm in from of her parents,

who as always, got up early.

" So… Mom, is there any plans for today? Anything you need help with?"

Please say no, please say no, PLEASE say no….

" Well, not today. I'm just going to relax and maybe do some reading."

She replied, " Why?"

" I wanted to explore a little. Maybe check out some of the hiking trails.

You always said I should exercise more."

But with all the work I did with the baths, it's a wonder she hasn't

noticed how big my clothes have gotten.

" I guess it's okay. Just be back in time for dinner. Maybe you can get

some flowers for the table on your way back. Don't forget to stick to the

trails; I don't want to have to form a search party to get you."

"Thanks, Mom! And don't worry, I will make sure to stick to the trails."

Chichiro rushed out the door to the edge of the forest. Going down the

now familiar main trail, she stopped every few yards to look for the

opening that would hopefully lead her to her friend. Stopping to retie her

shoe after a few minutes, she suddenly realized she was there. The

beginning of the trail looked just like she saw it in her dream.

" Well, here goes nothing." And she started down, to hopefully, find the

one she sought.


	3. Chapter 3: A Dream Come True?

Note: How ya'll like it so far? I'm really going out on a limb for you

readers, so I better get some feedback, or all this will have been for

nothing.

thoughts _Dreams_

Part 3: A dream come true?

It's just like my dream; even the trees and flowers look the same. But

how much father is it?

Chichiro, acting on dream at the chance to see her friend, followed the

trail through the woods. The only problem was that dreams don't tell

distances, and she had already gone 10 minutes on the trail before finally

resting.

" Maybe I should have looked at a map. If this path doesn't end soon…

hey, I hear water; the river!"

This one tiny sound sent Chichiro running. Finally, after a couple more

minutes she could see the bridge.

There it is. Finally.

She started to walk across, but stopped herself in time to remember to hold

her breath.

Better to follow the dream than take any chances. Now easy… easy…I

might not be able to drown in a dream, but this is real. Last thing I need is

to drown…. Even though Kohoku would save me, still…

Finally across the bridge, she tried to act out the motions of her dream.

I remember looking at the ceiling and than …which stone pillar? That

one there. Okay, I see the river, the people, and…that's it! The carving

of…

" Chichiro?"

Thank you whoever or whatever sent that dream! Thank you!

"Kohoku!" She turned and sure enough, there he was. She threw her arms

around the started river spirit.

" I hoped to see you here," she whispered. "I missed you."

He wrapped his arms around her. For a minute neither said a thing. Finally

Chichiro stepped back enough to give Kohoku some room.

"I missed you too. But how…how did you get here? How did you know?"

finally being able to speak.

"A dream got me here, and the hope that I would see you." She replied as

they sat down, leaning against the pillar she had been studying a minute

before. "I can't really explain it, but…remember how you showed me how

to get to the boiler room that day? It was something like that, I think."

" I don't know how you did this, but I'm glad just the same. But how did

you conceal yourself?" looking confused now. "Because if I had sensed

someone here, I never would have come."

He really doesn't know. He's the one that showed me.

" You taught me. Remember? The bridge? In my dream I held my breath

out of habit. So I made sure to do that too. In the dream I went on what

looked like a unused path, until I crossed the bridge. Then I came under

here and had looked at the carvings. Next, I heard your voice call my

name, but that's when I woke up. That's why I decided to try to find this

place." Out of breath now.

Though out her explanation, he was quiet and listened to it all, keeping his

expression unreadable.

" Kohoku? Are you…okay?" she asked, wondering about his silence.

Coming out of trance, "Yes, I'm fine. It's just that….can I ask you

something?" he said suddenly.

"Sure. Anything."

"What did you do? Last night before you slept, I mean."

" Um…," struggling to remember, " I had been thinking about everyone

back there and wondering if there was any way to see them." She paused.

"Especially you," triggering a blush.

" Then I think that may explain your dream. And my reason for coming."

Lost in a thought. Focusing on Chichiro he added, " For some reason, I

felt I had to come here today, as if I were about to miss something. So I

got here as fast as I could…and I thought I was delusional at first, but here

you are." He finished, giving her a smile.

Both of us then. Not just me. I don't know if it's fate, or if…

" I just thought of something, something granny said…" Pausing,

wondering if she should continue.

"Go on," he urged her.

"When she said the spell broke…the one that was on the gold thing you

stole that time. She said it was broken by…love," she checked his face,

which gave nothing away, "Do you think, that maybe, that that's the

reason for how we got here?"

"Well," he paused, " I guess that would be the reason why I've been

wanting to do this."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

It only lasted a few seconds, but after he pulled away, it was minutes

before either could speak.

" I'm sorry, but… I …"

" Don't." Chichiro said sternly. "Don't you dare apologize for something I

wanted just as much as you," she said with a smile.

Not that I would have told him before. But now…

"I guess… while I'm at it, I … I can ask you now."

"Ask me what?" wondering what could possibly have him struggling for

words.


End file.
